What it takes to: Survive
by Akamie
Summary: A young woman, Farah meets our Atlanta survivors and tries to find her place within the group. Fallow along to see her and our favorite survivors struggle as they try to survive the end of the world. Rated M for language and possible sex scenes later on as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**What it takes to: Survive**

Heyy everyone! So this is that Daryl fanfic I've been talking about for awhile now :) Anyway I won't keep you long here, so review or PM me with your thoughts I'll post the second chapter tonight as well to give you a better feel for the story, and hopefully will have the third up soon.

**Chapter one**

Farah hadn't been in the company of another living person in at least a month since the dead had risen, which was about two months ago now. So standing off to the side of the old white farm house where she had been staying, seeing a man peering in the windows had her lifting a thin brow in amusement. Obviously the man was in fact still alive, a lone survivor like her by the looks of it, chewing on her lip Farah scanned the area satisfied with the fact he was alone she stated, "Their dead." in a calm, matter of fact way, that had the man spinning on his heel.

Drawing his gun he looked around blindly searching for the source of the soft voice, when his blue eyes settled on a young looking woman with sandy blonde hair hanging around her shoulders he seemed to freeze. The moment seemed to stretch out for an eternity as he stood frozen in place finding it hard to believe that another living person was a mere fifteen feet away from him, slowly he lowered his gun and ran a hand over his head and through his hair mumbling something she didn't catch.

"Gas," he repeated shaking his head as his eyes landed again on the small woman who was still leaning at the side of the house, "I'm looking for gas." he stated louder as he took a few steps toward her keeping the railing of the porch between them just encase she was dangerous, not that she looked particularly threatening.

He watched her look toward the vehicle that sat in the driveway before meeting his gaze, "its empty." she stated pushing off of the wall, "you'll have to keep looking." he watched shell shocked as she disappeared around the side of the house where she had immerged from.

Strange he thought as he stared at the spot she had been, shaking his head he pick up his sack full of guns and made his way after her, why was he following this woman? The thought accrued to him, maybe it was because she was the first alive person he had seen since he left Morgan three days ago, or he had hope she wasn't alone here, maybe she had seen his family or at least she might be just as alone as he was and could use someone to talk to at the end of the world.

He stopped short looking around before his eyes landed on what or who he was looking for. Seeing the woman sitting on a fence patting the head of a horse a thought crosses his mind. "Excuse me, ma'am." He spoke clearly trying to gain her attention without frightening her, slowly she half turned towards him as she continued to pet the animal, "my name is Rick Grimes," he started removing his sheriffs hat from his head and brushing his hair back with his hand, "I'm heading to Atlanta..." pausing he lowered his eyes then lifting them catching the unknown woman's eye. "in search of my family, I was wond'rn if you'd be so kind to loan me yer horse."

A small smile tilted her lips as she played with the strands of hair that cascaded down the horses back, before she looked back at the man who shifted his feet then placed his hat back on top of his head. "you know," she started turning now fully to face him, "I was going to do the same thing. Showed up here a little over a week ago," she explained looking past him to the barn and then out towards the fields, "it's a nice place, not many walkers round here." her voice trailed off before pinning him with her green eyes.

Before she settled her feet firmly on the ground and took a few steps towards the man so she was only two or three feet away, "Farah Harper." she stated extending her hand towards Rick who accepted her action without hesitation.

"Well Farah," he paused looking around them before settling a small smile on her, "how'd ya like to join me? Lord knows I could use the company." Hesitant Farah bit at the inside of her cheek before nodding slowly, "alright, I'll get my things." she paused looking at the horse before walking away, "and the reins I suppose."

"Hang on," he stopped her taking a quick look around "it'll be dark soon, we should spend the night." Rick stated then met her steady gaze, "I'd rather not go into the city blind." Nodding her head Farah shifted uncomfortably looking from Rick, the horse and then to the barn. "I guess I'll show you my set up." She stated after a moment, turning away she led Rick to the awaiting barn.

"Well this is it," Farah stated after Rick had looked at her set up, which consisted of a few blankets over top of a hay pile that was in the loft of the barn, beside a window so she could keep watch and two bags one backpack the other a satchel styled bag. Lowering his own bag to the ground Rick nodded relieved that he'd be able to stretch out tonight instead of sleeping in the back of his police car.

A few hours passed filled with idle chit chat and some awkward silence, all in all it was a nice quiet night Rick thought. For once he didn't feel the need to keep looking over his shoulder, which came as a relief. "So I have to ask," Farah started sitting by the window as she peered over at Rick who was sprawled out on her bedding, "are you really a cop or did you just steal the uniform?" Rick chuckled before he answered "I'm really a sheriff, or I was anyway."

Nodding Farah gazed back out the window, she couldn't shake the feeling that Rick was a good guy even though she kept her guard up looking over whenever she heard him move, she felt for him and sympathized with his need to find his family.

"What'd you do before all this?" Rick asked with a wave of his hand gesturing to the world around them, "I was in training to be a nurse." Farah responded with a shrug of her shoulder, Rick let out a low whistle "that's handy," he stated when she looked at him with a raised brow. "I guess." Was the last thing she stated before standing up, "I'm going to make a round, you should get some sleep." Rick nodded slowly, he wanted to tell her she should be the one sleeping but the thought of a good few hours was something he couldn't give up.

Rick slowly opened his eyes fighting the urge to sleep in, his eye lids heavy with sleep blinked a few times at the bright light that shone in through the window. Confusion set in as he realized he had slept all night, sitting upright he didn't waste any time checking his gun and making for the latter to leave the loft noticing that all three bags remained where they were placed last night after dinner.

He knew one thing as he was about to leave the barn, she hadn't left him at least not willingly. Exiting the barn he froze in place as relief washed over him and had his hand dropping from where it laid on his holster, not twenty feet away was Farah horsed rained she wasn't riding but walking the horse around the perimeter he assume as they headed his way.

Rick walked toward them with a long stride shaking his head, "Did ya even try to wake me?" he asked stopping not five feet away from the young woman, "of course," she lied, "you sleep like a rock Rick. So I assumed its probably been awhile since you got decent sleep," she allowed the sentence to hang in the air. Sighing Rick glanced at the majestic horse standing beside Farah looking eager to be on its way as well.

"Ya know how to ride this thing?" Rick's question had Farah's green eyes snapping up to meet his blue ones, "He's not a _'thing'_ **his** name is Blue, good ol' lucky Blue." she deflected with a smile "Blue?" he repeated glancing from the horse to the small woman who nodded looking proud of something he wasn't sure of.

"A'right then," he stated patting the side of the horse before shifting his eyes back to Farah, "do you know how to ride 'Blue'?" his repeat of the question had her smile faltering and her hands playing with the hem of her shirt. "Well...umm..no." she stated slowly before looking to meet Rick's gaze. "a'right." He drawled nodding his head slowly "ya'll just have to bear with me then, haven't done this in years."

The pair gathered up their gear and mounted Blue, Rick taking the lead and Farah behind holding onto his mid section. It was going to be a few hours trip Farah knew that, by car without any traffic it would take an hour and a half, by horse she wasn't sure assuming they didn't run into any trouble she figured three hours.

"How you doing back there?" Rick's voice snapped her out of whatever daze she had been in, "umm, I'm alright." she stated shifting around uncomfortably, "there's a store up ahead, how do you feel about checking it out?" Farah nodded slowly "yeah, I'm running low on supplies."

Moments later Rick was slowing the horse to a stop, and helping Farah off the large creature "I'll tie him up. Keep your eyes and ears open." Rick stated, Farah felt the urge to roll her eyes at how he spoke to her like a child, as if she hadn't survived this long not only without him but on her own as well.

All was quiet, the only thing moving were Rick and the horse. "Stay behind me," Rick stated feeling an awful like he was talking to Carl, Farah simply nodded and followed behind. Rick hesitated momentarily at the door as he peered through it, so see if he could in fact see anything, he knew he didn't have to tell her to keep quiet, to stay alert and be careful but still fought with the urge to do so, shaking his head slightly not only indicating he couldn't see any movement but also trying to clear his head.

"ready?" he whispered, and only received a nod as an answer, unholstering his hand gun he noticed Farah place her right boot on the door frame as she reached forward and took out a four inch blade, making a mental note to get her a gun and teach her how to use it. With a nod the pair stormed the convenient store.

The ding of the bell as the door opened had Rick and Farah freezing momentarily as the first walker started out from one of the isles moaning and groaning as it slowly made its way toward them that all it took to bring them back to reality as Rick raised his weapon and discharged it. The moaning hadn't stopped as the once living person fell dead to the ground, meaning that there were still more inside.

Rick looked behind him expecting Farah to be there but then noticed she was moving with extreme stealth to see down the remaining four isles. She stopped ahead of the third Isle and held up two fingers, telling him how many were headed toward them. Nodding he placed himself a few feet away so when the gun went off it wouldn't be in her ear.

One walker with its face half torn off and a missing arm came around the corner first, before Rick fired Farah lunged foreword plunging her knife into its eye socket and then shoved its body to the floor catching the attention of the slower walker that turned it head toward her and started its way urgently to claim its next meal.

The walker stumbled over the unmoving body trying to reach Farah as she backed away slowly allowing it to come out into the open, as it did Rick fired putting it down. Swiftly and silently the two checked the rest of the small store, including behind the cashiers desk, they were alone.

"Let's make this quick." Rick stated placing his hands on his hips as he looked around casually "who knows how many of those things heard." Nodding her head Farah disappeared down an isle leaving Rick to do the same.

"What'd you grab?" The question had Farah jumping as she looked up at Rick after she had shoved various things into her satchel. "Water mostly, some jerky." Standing she handed Rick a neutergrain bar and a bottle of water, once finished the small snack they left the store behind them as they road on to the city which held hope.

"I see it." Rick stated glancing over his shoulder, smiling Farah nodded as Rick urged the horse to move faster.

Atlanta sat ahead, just waiting for the un-expecting pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**What it takes to: Survive **

So here it is, chapter two :) Rate/Review/Read :) thanks!

**Chapter two**

"couldn't help but notice, ya ain't from round these parts are ya?" Rick's question had Farah hiding a small smile as they slowly entered Atlanta "I am now." she stated with a shrug letting them fall back into silence "I move around a lot...or did anyway." she stated as the two passed a few lone walkers. "It's just a few." he stated acknowledging how her grip tightened around his mid section. "nuffin we can't out run."

"a few can turn into a herd, ya know?" her voice came out as a whisper as they approached a military tank, "ya hear that?" Rick questioned looking up at the sky as Farah nodded, "a helicopter." she stated shocked looking around as well. "There!" his spoke sharply before he sent the horse galloping down the street and around the corner trying to follow the copter but only finding a herd of walkers. "oh god, oh god." Farah repeated as her grip once again tightened around the sheriffs mid section.

_I'm going to die. _

_I'm going to be EATEN!_

_I'm going to turn into one of those freaks..._

_Oh my god..._

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for Farah as Rick led the horse speeding away from the walkers, no doubt thinking things along the same line as she was. Hungry hands were grabbing at the pair from every direction as the horse went down sending Farah and Rick to the awaiting ground below.

_This is it...I'm done for. _

"Farah, Farah!" a voice called out to the frozen woman, causing her to peel her eyes away from the walkers tarring apart the horse to an equally frantic Rick who was now nearly under the tank, swiftly she started the crawl to him as he pulled out his gun and fired at a walker that was closing in on the woman. Crawling under the tank with Rick, the pounding in her head was all she could pay attention to, as Rick fired at whatever walker was closest.

"We're going to die..." Farah's tiny voice slipped out causing Rick to turn eyes on her as he shifted around to his back, "I'm sorry." he stated meeting her gaze before looking above them when his eyes widened, "up! go up!" he roared forcing her to look up and immediately follow his command.

Rick followed quickly after closing the underbelly hatch hole of the tank then backed away to sit at the far wall beside a corpse of a military man. Breathing heavy Farah locked eyes with Rick, "I don't suppose you know how to drive a tank?" An uneasy laugh escaped his lips, "sadly no." Nodding Farah looked down seeing as her satchel was the only thing she had managed to keep on her she groaned realizing all those guns were now outside surrounded by walkers.

The sound of a gun going off echoed around inside of the tank causing Farah to look up and instantly regretted it seeing that Rick had shot the once had been military man. Holding her head in her knees Farah tried to stop the ringing, as Rick climbed onto the top of the tank.

Shaking her head Farah tried to clear it "dumbass," the word brought Farah back to reality as she looked up seeing Rick staring at the radio, "ya you in the tank, cozy in there?" a small smirk shifted onto Farah's lips as she locked eyes with Rick, with only one thought clear between the two, maybe there was hope of making it out of here alive after all.

Swiftly they both moved to the radio, "you alive in there?" Rick made the grab for it first "hello, hello?" "there you are." "where are you? Can you see us right now?" "Yeah I can see you, you're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news," "there's good news?" Farah questioned as Rick pressed the button about to ask the same, "no..."

Sighing Farah backed up and started her nervous habit of playing with the strap of her satchel tuning out the two talking as she slid her fingers and down the strap as she paced back and forth until Rick made his way past her towards the corpse and grabbed what look like a grenade.

"What are you doing?" Farah's voice had the man turning towards her, "we're getting out of here. Stay close, and get ready." Raising a thin brow the woman nodded, bending and pulling out a sheathed hunting knife from her boot.

Nodding Rick placed his hands on her shoulders, "I want ya besides me, only use that if ya have to. Ya understand?" nodding Farah unsheathed her knife throwing the leather casing inside her satchel carelessly, as she fallowed Rick to the top hatch.

"jump!" Rick shouted at her after he made his landing, hesitantly she fallowed hitting the ground hard on her hands and knees, and being pulled up as Rick fired off shots moments later. "come on," he breathed out as they made their way down the street firing off rounds at any walker that came to close, "in there!" he shoved at her pushing her in an alley way "oh god..." escaped her lips as she felt her body collide with another body. "Not dead!" A voice above her stated sounding breathless like he too had been running.

"come on, fallow me...faster..." his voice was the only thing Farah registered as she fallowed the unknown man towards a fire escape later, "up," he stated before ascending upon the later leaving Farah and Rick to follow. "Go, I'm right behind you." Rick stated giving her a slight push. "what're you doing? come on!" the stranger again called as the two made their way up after him.

Breathing heavily Farah leaned against the brick wall while the other two peered down at the walkers over the railing, "nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" she heard the unknown man ask as she tried to steady her own heart rate. "I think," she started finally able to get her breathing under some type of control "it's a little late for that." she stated finally getting a look at the man. "Yeah whatever, ya'll are still dumbasses."

"Rick, thanks." Rick stated "Glenn, you're welcome." shaking Glenn's hand, before their eyes shifted to Farah, "oh don't mind me, dumbass sounds about right at the moment." She sighed looking up, "please tell me we're not going all the way up there." "sorry, bright side it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kinda guy," Glenn stated with a slight smile, "that's Farah." Rick nodded his head toward the woman who was now pouting before they again started their climb up the later.

Making their way across the roof top to another building and then opening a hatch to descend a later, "why'd you stick your neck out back there?" Rick asked "Call it foolish naive hope, that if I'm ever that far up shit creek somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass then you." Glenn answered as he disappeared into the hatch, with Farah and Rick at his heals.

Making their way across a room to an exit door they emerged onto another fire escape, "I'm back got some guests, plus four geeks in the alley." He radioed catching Farah's attention, _he's not alone. _Two walkers, or geeks how Glenn referred to them stumbled toward them, reflectively Farah gripped her knife raising it ready to strike but then two people dressed in some type of armored padding with baseball bats came rushing out from a door across the way and started a beat down on the walkers smashing their brains in.

"Let's go!" Glenn shouted pushing at Farah to force her forward, somehow she hadn't noticed but she ended up in front of Glenn. The five ran behind the steel door closing it behind them, "you son of a bitch!" A blonde woman pushed Rick up against the wall holding a gun in his face, "I otta kill you!" she snapped.

Shocked Farah looked from the woman to Rick and then to the rest of the room, the two man that had smashed the walkers heads in stood not far beside Glenn and behind the blonde woman then another woman stood not far off.

"Just chill out Andrea! Back off," a bigger man with black hair and stubble stated "ease up." said the unknown woman, "ease up? You're kidding me." the blonde now known as Andrea stated glancing behind her before glair at Rick and then Farah, "we're dead because of these stupid assholes." "Andrea," the same man approached the woman, "I said back the hell off...or pull the trigger."

Dropping the gun she backed up looking more afraid then anything, "we're all dead," she stated looking from everyone to Rick and Farah "because of you." "I don't understand." Rick stated calmly as the big man grabbed his arm and started walking away leaving everyone to fallow, "Look," he stated "we came to the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Survival, you know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out. Tip toeing, not shooting up the streets."

Walking into what was clearing a department store, the group stood looking out at what was easily thirty walkers trying to break into the store. "You just rang their dinner bell." Andrea stated from behind Farah, fear inched its way into Farah as she froze staring out at the walkers pounding on the glass doors desperate to reach their dinner awaiting them inside.

"Is that a rock?" the small woman whispered looking to Rick as her face visibly paled, it was like she had been invisible until this point as the group looked at her then to the doors, "oh my god..." Andrea sobbed quietly. Backing away from the front of the store Andrea was the first to speak, "what the hell were you two doing out there anyway?" "Trying to find the helicopter." Rick stated "You were chasing an illusion. Imagining things, it happens." the still unknown woman stated, frowning Farah wanted to tell them that they were wrong, but it seemed pointless, that copter was long gone anyway.

"I saw it," Rick swore, "Hey T-Dog try that cb." The unknown man with the stubble stated, "can you contact the others?" "others?" both Rick and Farah asked "the refugee center?" Rick questioned from the woman's sarcastic response Farah quickly realized that no, the refugee center was not awaiting them.

"I got no single," T stated then as he suggested they try the roof a gun shot went off. "Oh no, was that Dixon?" Andrea asked as the group made their way to the back heading up flights of stairs with Rick and Farah at their heels.

"Hey Dixon! Are you crazy?" The Italian man shouted as they made it to the roof, the man holding the gun laughed "hey now, you outta be more polite to a man with a gun." Jumping off the ledge he made his way towards the group, "only common sense."

Everything happened quickly after that, T shouting Dixon throwing fists and Rick trying to break them up, which result to Dixon being hand cuffed to the roof.

"you okay?" Farah asked as she leaned on the half wall on the roof, "fine." Rick nodded holding his hand as he gripped his wrist. Farah nodded slowly looking out at the seemingly endless herd of walkers, "crazy shit." the woman mumbled out as the Italian man approached the pair.

"You're not Atlanta PD, where ya from?" he asked looking from Rick to Farah, "up the road aways." "Well officer Friendly, from up the road aways, welcome to the big city."

Farah didn't notice when they walked away to talk with the others, she wasn't really concerned with it. These people, this group, they changed everything. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful especially to Glenn for saving her ass and extending her life, but she couldn't push off the foreboding feeling that was creeping its way into every corner of her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**What it takes to: Survive **

**Chapter three**

"Farah," Rick's touch and voice brought her back into reality, "We're gunna check out the sewers, keep an one on things up here," He started nodding a head in Merle the man who was hand cuffed to the pipe, "okay?"

Nodding she watched as Rick led a group off of the roof, quietly she listened and T radioed trying to reach this group he had mentioned was waiting for them, "Hey," T called looking over to the woman as he sat on the roof top leaning up against the half wall for support. "what's yer name again?" he asked when she met his eye.

"Farah." She stated simply casting a glance at the redneck who was grumbling under his breath, "you smoke?" he questioned she replied shaking her head, "ah, give it time you'll start." he stated quietly hiding a small smile at how she scrunched up her nose.

Silence enveloped the trio, well mostly all that could be heard was Merle's impatient and annoying tapping of his foot. Farah had moved to sit closer to the men not able to watch the horde that had them trapped any longer, "How old are you anyway?" T asked causing the woman to jump slightly.

"23," shock was clear on not only T's face but also the redneck who had overheard the question, Merle let out a low whistle then catching their attention "damn, knew ya were a youngen, ya and that cop fucken or what?"

A look of disgust flushed on Farah's cheeks as she stood up addressing T and ignoring the other man completely, "I'm going to check on the others." she stated walking away, "I'll come with." T stated fallowing behind her.

Passing by the main shop area Farah froze horrified to see they had broken through the first door, swallowing she closed her eyes before making herself continue on to the back room where she could hear the sound of shattering glass.

"What the hell? Whatcha doing?" T asked as they stood in the doorway taking in the body on the floor and who everyone was wearing long white coats and gloves, Rick was holding an axe. "Put those on," Rick stated nodding to a pile of more coats and gloves.

After shrugging the overly large coat on Farah fallowed T and stood beside Rick waiting for an explanation, it was clear then when me made a swing at the body causing everyone to flinch back only Rick never made the connection.

Instead he removed his gloves and bent over the body searching his body, scrunching up her nose Farah watched slightly mortified feeling as if he was violating the body somehow. "Wayne Dunlap," Rick stated confusing everyone for a brief moment, "Georgia license." he continued on saying how he was once just like the rest of us, and paid his respects, Glenn adding in that he was a donor at the end.

It was then Rick started chopping away at the body that Farah felt the colour drain from her face, her stomach started to turn as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself desperate for some type of distraction to peel her eyes away from the goriest seen she's ever seen, as Rich chopped his arms and legs off, and smeared the guts all over the floor but there was nothing as her eyes staid glued to the scene.

"Keep chopping," the words echoed in her ears as she barely noticed Morels taking over, this was it she was sure she would hurl at any moment, she noticed Glenn particularly having a hard time with it as well as he kept his hands on his head trying to look anywhere besides at the corpse.

"Everyone have gloves?" Rick asked getting an anonymous answer of silence, "don't get any on your skin, or eyes." he stated, Farah watched horrified as everyone started grabbing clumps of guts and gore and started to smear it all over Rick and Glenn's coats, "that's it, I'm out." She hadn't realized she said it aloud as everyone's eyes fell on the young woman who was retreating from the room at a rather quick pace.

Farah pulled at the gloves first throwing them on the store front counter as she passed it trying to push down the vomit that she was sure was fighting its way up, pulling off the trench coat Farah made her way to the stairs tossing it aside carelessly.

When she emerged on to the roof she paced back and forth, trying to rid herself of the images that plagued her mind.

Not five minutes later the roof door opened again as everyone came charging out and ran to the wall looking out over it, "what'd going on?" Farah looked to Andrea "they're getting us out, a vehicle." she clarified not looking at the younger woman.

"That assholes out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle asked as Farah looked back at him, that was when T shook the key showing Merle that he now held his freedom in the palm of his hand. The first crack of thunder had Farah looking up at the sky, biting down on her lip she looking back out at Rick and Glenn as the weaved through the walkers.

It was working, until the first start of rain started to down pour. "Oh man," Morels mumbled looking at the three woman who stood next to him, "it's just a clock burst, we get them all the time," he stated sensing the woman's growing unease "it'll pass real quick." he stated pressing the binoculars up to his eyes.

"Rick..." Farah mumbled pressing her body closer to the half wall trying to see how the two were making out, it wasn't hard to see at they all started running. "Come on, come on.." Morels started repeated gun shots rang out mostly masked by the heavy rain.

"They're leaving us!" Andrea stated as panic started, "oh no, no, no," Morels chanted again, "wait where are they going?!" Merle bellowed, "he'll be back," Farah's statement had all eyes turn to her as she watched the moving van disappear down the street.

"Oh? How do you know?" the woman she had figured out was named Jacqui asked clearly just as panicked as the others, "he has your man with him." She stated then paused as a frown found its way onto her lips, "Plus Rick ain't the type to leave anyone behind. No matter who they are."

"How long you been with him?" Morals questioned doubt clear as day in his tone, "umm...well...only a day longer then you but he didn't leave my ass, he coulda, but he didn't." Farah's claim did little to ease the group as they all looked at each other lost with what they should do.

The crackle on the radio in T's hand had everyone grow in silence, "Those roll up doors, facing the street, meet us there and be ready." Glenn's voice filtered through bring a wave of relief over the crowd, everyone hurried around collected what they could as Farah gripped tightly onto her satchel strap fallowing behind.

"Let's go, let's go!" Morel's stated calling for the others to hurry up, "grab your shit!" "Hey!" Merle shouted catching Farah's attention as she slowed and stood by the roof top door, "ya can't leave me here! It's not human, man! Morels!" Merle's cry had Farah looking at the others the woman passed her by first fallowed by Morels who only paused momentarily to look at T who still had the key.

Farah saw the panicked look T wore as he cursed and went back for the man, "we gatta go!" Morels called as he went running down the flights of stairs after the two woman. Still Farah stood waiting, "Hey T-Dog! No, ya can't leave me man! Not like this! Ya can't man, it's not human!"

Farah felt her heart race knowing they only had so long, "come on! Don't do this!" Merle cried as T let out a frustrated noise and went back for him, Farah watched shell shocked as he tripped it was like it happened in slow motion, the key both man lunged for it but it was out of their reach down a drain.

"Son of a bitch! Ya, you did that on purpose!" Merle spat "I didn't mean to!" T stated looking torn Farah stood there watching as T ran toward her prepared to leave the man cuffed and defenseless. "I...I dropped the key." T mumbled looking lost and horrified as he met Farah's eye, glancing over at the hand cuffed man who was kicking at the pipe that held him in place she swallowed already regretting what she was about to do.

"Go!" She whispered pushing at the larger man she tried to hurry him out, "lock the door," she paused seeing the confusion, "I'll stay. Hurry!" her nerves were on the edge as she avoided looking at the man, "Wait, what?!" his response was winded like he had been running for miles.

"I'll be fine, I'll get him outta here and we'll find our own way back, now go." She snapped giving him a final push. Turning away from the steel door Farah heard the click of the padlock and closed her eyes, as the sounds of Merle's screams echoed around her.

Roughly two hours passed as they sat trapped up on the roof, the moaning at the steel door died down about a half hour ago.

"Here," Farah sighed handing her bottle of water over to the cuffed Merle, "ration it, who knows when they'll be back." "Don't be stupid," the man snapped grabbing at the bottle, "they ain't coming back." Frowning Farah watched as she chugged nearly half the bottle, next time she decided she'd pour it.

Silence enveloped the pair, it wasn't uncomfortable it never was for Farah lately she preferred it that way. "'ey Blondie," Merle broke the silence pulling slightly at the cuffed hand, Farah could see the red welt that was forming on his wrist. "It's Farah." She stated frowning at the man, "yah, wah-ever, w're ya from?" again he asked rolling his eyes, "Canada." "ah, just great. Stuck up 'er with a damned maple syrup loving canuck."

Sighing at the silence Merle looked back up at the young woman who struck him as strange, "why'd ya stay behind? Coulda left with the others..." Farah could hear the sorrow behind his voice even though he tried to hide it, "call it a moment of stupidity." Her response was calm as she pushed herself away from the edge and sat down across from Merle where T had been sitting hours ago.

"Stupidity eh..." he mused for a second "nah I think ya couldn't leave ol' Merle 'er chained up like a dog left to die, like yer friend officer friendly did." Frowning Farah shook her head "Rick, his name is Rick...he'll come back. You'll see." Wrapping her arms around her knees she sat silently watching the man trying to get comfy.

"N' why would he?" Merle snap meeting her gaze, to only have silence answer him, nodding Merle spoke again "ah I see yer a hope'n he'll come back for yer sorry ass. Wouldn't count on it sweetheart, he's long gone." He paused looking around she watched as he eyes landed on the fallen tools and her bag before they landed on her once again, "Hope's for fools, ya know...gunna get yer ass killed if ya keep it up."

"awe thanks Merle, for lookin out for my ass." Farah scoffed as Merle raised a brow finding it odd hearing her say his name when he had never offered it, "it's a nice ass, even if its canuck." he mumbled shifting again.

Again the pair fell in to silence as the day ticked by, it seemed like days weeks even but Farah knew it had only been another three hours tops, the sun was starting to set. "eh what was it...Farah?" Merle's sudden voice had the tired woman looking up at him from her sitting position, nodding she waited for him to continue.

"R ya gunna sit 'er all damn day? Make erself useful, get me that saw." Merle nodded to the bag of tools that had be dropped by T and scattered around the roof top. Grumbling under her breath Farah did as he asked, seeing as how the key was long gone he maze well try to cut the cuff chain, or pipe whichever he was going to try and do.

"Here," Farah handed over the saw then started to dig into her bag as Merle tried to cut himself free, "we should eat," Farah stated as she tossed a unopened bag of jerky at Merle who scowled but accepted the bag.

Silence enveloped the pair once again as Merle tried to free his hand, tiredly Farah curled up with her satchel placed under her head and no matter how much she tried she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting closed.


End file.
